Bond of Blood
by The Emcee
Summary: Sometimes, Jim doesn't know what's wrong: dealing with an over-protective Vulcan or dealing with an over-protective super human. Khan/Kirk, hints of Spirk. Slash.


Title: Bond of Blood

Author: The Emcee

Rating: K+

Paring: Khan/Kirk

Summary: Sometimes, Jim doesn't know what's wrong: dealing with an over-protective Vulcan or dealing with an over-protective super human.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sequel to _Boredom is a Dangerous Thing_. If that doesn't explain it all, I don't know what does. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Bond of Blood**

**~…~**

James Tiberius Kirk was a man of many things. He was a genius level repeat offender. He was, according to those around him and in Starfleet, a hero. And, more importantly, he was the Captain of the _USS Enterprise_. He had taken on Romulans, Klingons, and had died and come back to life. He had seen his ship thrive and fall, die and be reborn once more. So, in a nutshell, he had seen it all in his opinion and doubted that anything could top everything that he had lived through thus far.

Watching his First Officer and his…his…well, Khan glare at each other from across the table was something he had never seen before in his entire life. Okay, yeah, he had seen them glare at each other before and had watched them taunt and ridicule and harass one another for hours, literally hours, on end. But this…this was an entirely different level of hostility that had never been reached before.

And all over a bottle of ketchup.

Currently, they were planet side, on leave for just a few days before they were off on another voyage into the far reaches of space. They were at a nice little restaurant not too far from Starfleet HQ – mainly because Khan wasn't allowed too far from the facility when he was planet side – and it was a small group of them. Apart from himself, Bones, Sulu, and Chekov were there along with Scotty, Uhura, Spock, and, of course, Khan. And they had been having a great time even with Spock and Khan bickering back and forth because, come on, watching them do so was too damn funny. Besides, neither would stop when they were told to, so what was the point in telling them to knock it off and behave?

That was when Jim asked for someone to pass him the ketchup for his French fries and Spock automatically handed it to him. It didn't matter who gave it to him; it was out of his reach and almost anyone could have handed it to him. However, it was Spock who handed him the bottle of ketchup and Khan, for lack of a better term or phrase, hated the Vulcan's guts and wasn't happy that he was handing Jim the ketchup. Now that he thought about it, 'wasn't happy' wasn't even close to it. Khan was pissed. Livid. Furious. His body was tense and rigid and uptight and his blue eyes flashed and shone with an anger that had made the entire Earth tremble in fear not too long ago.

It was then that Jim knew things were going to get incredibly bad really fast.

"I appreciate your concern, Commander, but I am more than capable of retrieving a bottle of ketchup for Jim. It was sitting right in front of me and there was no need for you to attempt to show Jim that I am incapable of fending for him. We both know that I am more than capable of many things," Khan said, his voice as thin as ice and just as cold. Jim shivered even though the words weren't directed at him and he soon found himself being smashed against Khan's side at the super human's arm. The entire table had fallen silent and that was when the glaring match of the century started.

"I beg your pardon, but as it took you too long to react, I simply took the initiative," Spock answered evenly, although Jim could hear the underlying tension in his voice. That only made the Captain even more nervous than he already was.

"There was no need, Commander. I know that the only reason you even did that was because you knew that I wouldn't appreciate it," Khan growled, his eyes narrowed. "You've been told time and again to keep away from Jim and yet you continue your pathetic attempts to take him away from me."

"He was not yours to begin with," Spock answered. "Long before you came along, Jim was our Captain. He was and still is part of our family, a family that you do not belong to. If anyone is pathetic, Khan, it is you."

Khan's body stilled and the entire room felt as though it dropped a few degrees. Jim looked up at the super human and saw that his eyes were cool and calculating, scrutinizing Spock with an intensity that Jim had only seen when Khan was hell bent on ruling the Earth and rescuing his family. He had seen just how savage and ruthless Khan could be and he had felt first hand was it was like to be beaten by him. And he understood what that felt like as well. Although Khan was on probation and hadn't killed anyone yet, if he got angry enough…well…Jim wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop him. No, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You forget, Commander Spock, that it's my blood that flows through his veins now, not yours. Jim will never be yours no matter how much you crave it or desire it. If you want him, you will have to go through me and you and I both know that that is a feat you will never be able to accomplish," Khan told him, standing up and glaring down at the Vulcan. It was a show of superiority, Jim knew that, and he also knew that Spock knew that too. Slowly, folding his napkin and placing it on the table, Spock stood up and met Khan's gaze head on.

"Spock?" Uhura asked softly as she watched him rise. Jim had noticed that things between them had seen a bit…strained. Honestly, he had no idea what it was about this time. Probably Khan and how much he affected Spock. He couldn't blame either of them for stressing out about that.

"Maybe we should go," Bones suggested.

"You are wrong, Khan. It is your blood that taints Jim's veins. That is all," Spock countered. "And I recall beating you in order to obtain it to save his life, as you ought to remember quite clearly. And while I am eternally grateful that your blood saved his life, that does not mean that I must like you or even tolerate your presence. Do not think that he is solely yours because he is not. He belongs to all of us."

"My presence, as you know, is required wherever Jim has use of me, as is part of the terms of my probation. And while I may not have known him as long as you have, my claim on him is just as legitimate as yours, if not more so because of the bond we share through my blood," Khan retorted, his words sending shivers down Jim's spine.

"This is getting a little too intense for me," Sulu mumbled, eying the two of them apprehensively.

"Tell me about it," Bones added.

"I'm with you on that one," Jim said, more to himself than anyone else. Khan and Spock either didn't hear them or didn't care.

"And yet the bond that he and I share as not only Captain and First Officer but friends is every bit as strong if not more so than the bond of blood between the two of you," Spock replied.

"But my blood in his veins makes my claim legitimate while yours is not," Khan said, his eyes boring into Spock's brown ones and a smirk playing on his lips.

"I think we should get outtalk here," Scotty said as he looked between the two of them. Jim thought that they would be tearing each others' throats out at any given moment now.

"Zat vould be wery good idea," Chekov agreed readily, looking nervous and frightened. Not that Jim could blame him.

Jim stood up along with Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. Throwing some money on the table, the Captain followed his friends, giving Khan and Spock nervous glances as he neared the door. He felt guilty leaving the two of them in the restaurant, especially since it would be just the two of them and no one else since the restaurant wasn't busy right then. And he felt guilty and bad for the waitresses and the restaurant owner; actually, he felt worse for them than he did his own First Officer and Khan.

"And my claim as his friend, as part of his family, does not?" Spock asked Khan, not noticing that the others had left them.

"You misunderstand me, Commander. Family is important, of course, but even in families, there are special bonds just like the one Jim and I share. You were too much of a coward to act on your own feelings, your _instincts_, to go beyond the ties of friendship. I, however, was not and so it is I who have laid claim to our beloved Captain," Khan responded.

"As I recall, it is your instincts that got you into your most unfortunate predicament with Starfleet in the first place. Had you listened to logic and reason, you would most likely have your crew with you right now," Spock said.

"It's my instincts and my savagery that caused Marcus to use me. He was there when I woke up and he was the one who took my family from me. Had he not done so, I would not have found the need to do what I did," Khan told him. "And if anyone took Jim from me, I would do it all again as well."

"Are you threatening me?" Spock asked. "I would believe that a man of your intelligence would realize how futile threatening a Vulcan would be."

"It's not a threat, Mr. Spock, but a promise," Khan said. He straightened up and stared coolly at Spock. Keeping eye contact with him, he added, "Let's go, Jim."

No answer came.

"Jim?" Khan asked and looked down. He was surprised – although he didn't show it – that everyone else was gone. Spock, too, had just realized the same thing.

"It appears that they have left us here during the course of our argument," Spock concluded.

"That it quite obvious, Commander Spock. Had you not started the argument, we wouldn't be here alone, would we?" Khan retorted and made for the door, knowing that Jim couldn't be too far away. If he were, it would break his probation and Jim wouldn't do something like that.

"How, pray tell, did I start the argument?" Spock asked as he followed the super human to the door. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who spoke up when I gave Jim that bottle of ketchup."

"Dear God, they're still at it!" Bones exclaimed. Both Khan and Spock turned and saw that Jim and the others were standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, obviously waiting for them.

"Jim, I need for you to tell your First Officer that he needs to refrain from challenging me and my claim on you," Khan demanded at the same time that Spock said, "Jim, please explain to Khan that, as friends and family, I am entitled to hand condiments to you when you ask for them." Jim looked between the two of them before his shoulders slumped. Honestly, what was he going to do with the two of them? And, seriously, he couldn't answer to either of their demands since it would only spark another argument from them.

"Why don't you both shut the hell up and get your asses back to HQ?" Bones said in a severely irritated tone of voice.

"Where Jim goes, I go," Khan stated simply.

"As Jim is the Captain, his word is final. If he suggests we return to Starfleet Headquarters, then I will be happy to obliged," Spock replied.

"Jim, tell those sorry suckers to get their asses moving, would ya?" Bones all but pleaded.

"Come on, guys. We need to get back," Jim said. With one last intense glare sent at Spock, Khan made his way to Jim's side. Spock quirked an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he too joined the others and began their walk back to HQ.


End file.
